Mistresses Meet!
by DawnRising
Summary: Okay this is a reposting so I'll just give you the cliffnotes version. Clow read and his wife each created a book of cards one landed in Japan, the other in Canada. Now the two new mistresses must combine to overcome the last obsticle, complete with new g


Hey everyone! This is my newest story and it's also my very first Card captors so please Review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. and if you think that some things should be changed then by all means, email me at **dawn_rising@hotmail.com **

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and I never will so please don't sue me!

And without further adieu, on with the story! 

Mistresses Meet 

Clow Books Discovered, mistresses chosen…

A tall brown-hared man stood in front of an ancient oak table, carefully studying a book that lay in front of him, the words The Clow printed on it in golden letters. "Finally, it's finished." He sighed as he looked at the book fondly. "All these years of controlling these spirits and manipulating them into cards, and it's finally finished." 

"Congratulations Master Clow, Would you like me to go and find Mistress Fa and bring the other one?" A large lion like creature asked. It's golden eyes beaming with respect for it masters.

"Yes, Keroberus, if you would, please." Clow reed stated as he sat himself in a large chair in the corner of his room. Keroberus nodded and left the room. He moved quickly though the halls of the mansion passing room after room as he searched for his mistress. He made his way to the courtyard where he found three familiar figures enjoying the beauty of the day. A tall graceful woman sat in a chair under a large cherry blossom tree, a large black panther like cat lazed at her side. In the higher branches, a young girl sat, keeping constant vigilant for danger, her silver wings spread magnificently behind her. Keroberus had to smile; his mistress had created these two guardians after the completion of their first project. 

The panther like cat stretched her wide silver wings, before turning her jet-black head in the direction of the golden guardian as he made his way towards the trio. "Mistress, Keroberus is coming," she said with a voice that held both the innocence of a child and the wisdom of the ages all rolled into one. The beautiful woman looked at her and smiled. 

"Thank you, Kirania." She said as she stood up and faced the on coming guardian. Keroberus moved to sit in front of his mistress. " Keroberus," she greeted sweetly. "Tell me please, what news of my husband's book?" she asked.

Keroberus smiled before answering. "It's finished Mistress," he stated as he turned back to the building. "He told me to ask you if you would bring the Clow Fa to the magic chamber." He added with respect. She nodded.

"Very well, Come Kirania. You too, Lunari, it's time." She said as she called the two guardians from their relaxing. Lunari leaped down from the high branches to stand beside her mistress. Her slim, well muscled form moving swiftly in her actions. She stood looking at her mistress, her long chestnut hair flowing behind her and her clear blue eyes focused and ready to protect her mistress from anything. She began to walk ahead a bit before turning to Keroberus. 

"Keroberus?" She said as she turned to him with a smile. (Her emotions easily readable unlike Yue's) "Have you seen Yue today?" She asked.  Keroberus thought for a moment before answering. 

"He should be around the grounds somewhere, would you mind finding him? He'll want to be here for this," he said. She nodded before turning to find the other guardian. Keroberus started walking with his mistress behind him as they entered the building. Kirania walked up beside him. 

"Why look so serious? This is a momentous occasion, you should be happy." She said as they walked, shoulder to shoulder. 

"I don't have to smile to be happy." He said as a response. She smiled, her silver headdress shifted gently until the light blue teardrop gem rested in the center of her forehead. 

" Come now brother, I now you too well, your worried about something. So what is it?" she said as she looked at him seriously. He could never hide his true worries from his sister. Something about her bright blue eyes seemed to demand the truth from him. 

"Well, I'm worried about Master Clow's health, he seems to be tiring more and more often lately." He said as he turned a corner to enter a brightly lit room. Their discussion ended as their mistress stepped forward and walked to the center of the room. She reached out and grasped a book. It was a deep blue color with silver hinges and a silver lock that bound the powers inside it. She smiled at it and turned around to leave the room. The trio walked in silence as they entered the main chamber. Clow Reed smiled as his wife and guardians entered the room. He stood up and walked over to where the newer book lay on his table. He smiled at his wife as she walked around to stand by his side. He held her hand in his and kissed it lovingly. 

"It finished my dear, my book is just awaiting its guardians and power." He said as she smiled at him. She placed the Clow Fa on the table beside the Clow. Then she looked into his eyes again before speaking. 

"Now to give them power, but my love, have you thought about the consequences of these actions?" she asked, worried for his safety as well as her own. "Giving power to these two books may have a side effect."

"Yes Ying Fa, I have thought of this, but you know as well as I do, that no spell goes without consequences." He answered as he prepared the spell. "Now put all worry from your mind, I'll protect you should something go wrong." 

"I never worry when I'm around you, my love." She answered as she too, prepared herself for the delicate spell they were about to perform. Just then, two winged beings entered the chamber and stood near Kirania and Keroberus. Though Lunari was the same age as Yue, she was considerably smaller. She looked like a 15-year-old girl but had powers that had made up for her small size. She was about the only person Yue ever showed any emotion towards, even then, it was because she was his sister.    

Clow Reed placed his hands on his book and was about to utter the spell when his wife stopped him. "Wait my love, we have forgotten one small thing." She stated as she moved to a cupboard on the other side of the room. She opened the doors and removed two objects from it. She walked back to her husband and handed him one of the objects. It was half of a card with half of a ying yang on it. The word Clow, printed on the half a ying yang that displayed it's self. He looked at his wife questioningly, 

"And what might these be?" he asked as he looked at the object. 

"These are my latest creations." She said as she repositioned the Clow Fa so that it was beside the Clow. "I created these so that when new masters take over these books after we're gone, they will be able to find each other." She held her half of the card out to show her husband. He read it and he found that it was the other half of the ying yang but it had the words "Clow Fa" printed on it. 

"Very clever my love, however I have one change to make." He said as he took her half of the card. She looked at him, a confused look crossing her delicate features as he placed the two halves together. He closed his eyes in concentration as the two cards begin to glow. She watched him as he opened his eyes and the cards returned to their normal state.   

"And may I ask what you just did?" She said as her husband sat in his chair once more, looking tired and pale from using his magic. 

"I changed the card so that if and when the cards in the books are released they will combine and be the last card to be sealed." He said as Ying Fa walked over to him and sat in another large chair. Keroberus and Kirania walked over to sit with them also, as did Yue and Lunari.

"But master, if the two halves combine then how will the new masters of the books be able to seal them?" Keroberus stated, as he did not clearly understand his master's intent. Clow Reed looked at his guardian, his constant smile ever present on his pale face. 

"They will have to work together to seal them. Using their magic to separate them into two separate cards," he replied. Keroberus nodded; he understood now what his masters intended to do. Clow Reed intended to unite the powers if they were ever separated. He nodded and Clow reached out and scratched behind his feline like ears, causing Keroberus to purr with affection. " That will be some thing that neither of you can prepare them for, for this card cannot be sealed normally, But I believe that the books will fall in good hands." Clow said as he turned to his wife. Ying Fa just smiled in agreement; she and her husband had seen the future and had seen what would happen to the books, and she what she had seen, warmed her heart. She had seen two girls, both held a kind soul but each also held there own qualities and both easily held enough magic to support the cards and their guardians. Clow had agreed after seeing this vision he had wholeheartedly helped her ensure that these two would receive the books. 

Kirania curled up at her mistress's feet and enjoyed the calm and quiet for what would be the last time, for not far after that moment her mistress and master were killed.

***** 297 years into the future*****

In Canada, a young girl was cleaning out the attic of her century old home, She had been working all day and had finally stopped as she came across an old book that laid in the corner of the musty space. She studied it carefully, reading the silver title. " The Clow Fa… what a weird looking book." She said as she examined it further. She held it in both hands and the book started to glow, it's silver hinge popping open in the process. Inside was a deck of cards that looked a lot like tarot cards. She lifted the first card and examined it. " What a weird card," She looked at the bottom of the card and read the inscription, "The Wind…" As soon as she finished reading its name the card began glowing. A silver colored circle with intricate symbols appeared at her feet. A large gust of wind then swept through the room, taking with it the cards. She noticed this and though she couldn't retrieve the cards that had already escaped, she put her hand over the whole that held them and stopped the remaining cards from blowing away.

The wind died and eventually stopped but the glowing circle still adorned the floor upon which she stood. The girl stood firm in her position, one of her arms thrown across her eyes to protect her as the glowing from the book intensified. A small black cat-like stuffed animal emerged from the open book and hovered in midair before her. The glowing of the book stopped as the stuffed animal's eyes suddenly opened to reveal beautiful blue eyes. She held the book as she looked at the floating creature before her. The creature simply looked at her and smiled a kind smile. The girl just stared in disbelief at what happened next. The creature floated till it was able to look inside the book, and sighed when it saw that at least half the cards had escaped. It floated back to face the girl and spoke. "Are you the one that opened the book?" The girl just stood in disbelief before answering with a nod. The small creature smiled, " You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm a friend. My name is Kirania, I'm the guardian beast of the Clow Fa." She said as she smiled at the girl. Taking in her appearance, Kirania noticed that the girl couldn't have been more then eleven years old, she had short blond hair and deep brown eyes that seemed to glint with an inner light. She showed strength, even as she stood there confused and even a little frightened.  

The girl simply looked at the small creature and decided to trust in what she said. "My name is Kate. It's nice to meet you Kiranania… ummm could I just call you Kira?" Kirania smiled, she liked this girl, 

"Sure Kate, and it's nice to meet you too!" Kate smiled. She liked Kira, though she was slightly confused about the whole ordeal of a stuffed animal like creature that could fly and talk.

"Well it looks like you and I have a job to do" Kira said with a sigh as she turned back to the book. Kate appeared puzzled over this.

"What do you mean Kira? What job?" Kate asked she too looked at the book in her hands. Kira turned to her and her smile vanished.

"I need your help, those cards that escaped where no ordinary cards they were magical cards, and I need your help to get them back in the book before they can cause any trouble." Kira said as she stood on the book. Kate looked confused,  

" Why can you just call them back? I mean, you're their guardian. Doesn't that mean that you have some sort of control over them?" She asked. Kira shook her head before responding.

" I don't have any control over them, they only listen to their master but she died oh…almost 300 years ago. I was locked into the book so that I could choose the next mistress of this book. But as for the cards, well the cards that are still in the book will listen to you but only after I give you something. But first you have to agree to help me. Ok?" Kira said as she floated up from the book to hover in mid air. This girl had taken her by surprise, she had never met someone so young that possessed such understanding. She watched as Kate seemed to assess the situation in her head before smiling and extending her hand. 

" You got a deal, but I don't think I have any magic so I don't know if I'll be much help" Kate said, looking at her feet shyly, as Kira placed her small hand inside of hers in a kind of handshake. Kira just looked at her before smiling. 

"young one…" She said with a chuckle. "you wouldn't have been able to open the book if you didn't have strong magic somewhere inside of you, it can only be opened by someone who has magic. And since you agreed to help me I have to give you something." Kira floated back so as to give herself so room to work she closed her eyes in concentration and she began to glow.  The book floated from Kate's hands and the cover closed. The glowing increased as a small object appeared from inside the silver lock. It mutated and enlarged as it change it's shape to be that of a royal blue key. The key floated into the space that was in between Kira and Kate and the same silver circle that had appeared when the book was opened appeared beneath it. 

"Kate! I ask you one last time, do you accept the responsibilities of being the card captor of the Fa cards?" Kira said as Kate looked at her and nodded, a determined look crossing her young features. The floating guardian smiled a hidden smile. " Then step forward and claim your tool" Kira said, as she said this the key transformed into a wand that was about 3 feet long, it had what looked like a birds beak and a crystal blue gem in it. (just like Sakura's old staff) Kate fought with a mystical wind as she stepped forward to accept her responsibilities.  Her hand closed over the wand and it glowed, accepting it's new master. Kira smiled, she in fact was proud of the young girl. Even though she didn't have a clue about what she was in for, she was going to do it anyway. Kate held the staff as she felt a new power wash over her, ' no wait not a new power, just my inner power' she though she blinked as she noticed a new glow coming from in front of her. The book glowed for a minute before the remaining cards emerged, but not with the same intensity as before but rather they were coming to meet their new master. They circled around her and she smiled. Even though she only just received her powers, she could feel the greeting aura of every card as they encircled her. She held her hand out and they floated one by one into her awaiting hand. Kira looked shocked. She had felt the girls power before but she didn't think that the wand would allow her to develop her senses right away. ' she's very powerful, yet that power doesn't corrupt her kind heart. Mistress Fa knew this would happen. She reminds me of her….' She thought sadly as she watched the girl hold the cards with a shocked expression then she thought with a smile. 'She's going to do well' 

*************************

Three years later in Japan, a young girl found a book in her basement and was also granted with her own deck of Clow cards, and her own guardian. 

Kira was sitting in a warmly decorated room, reading a book that lay open in front of her as Kate walked in, They both stopped and stared out the eastern window, wide eyed, as they felt a large release in magic. Kate looked around after recovering her focus, using her trained senses to scan the area but found nothing. The 14 year old mistress of the Clow fa cards looked at her most trusted friend and guardian. "Kira… what was that?" She asked as a third girl entered the room, her chestnut hair hanging in a neat ponytail as her silvery blue eyes scanned the room.

"Did you feel that Kirania?" the girl asked as she stood by Kate in a relaxed stance. 

"Yes Lunari I did." Kira turned to Kate in a worried expression. " Kate you have one last text to pass…"          

Author's note: Well it may not be the best on the net but I would still like to hear you're thoughts on it but I'm not continuing this unless I get at least five reviews so please, please review! Later ! J


End file.
